


Cotton Candy Machine

by cookieboo



Series: Brought Together by Stone [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: After School - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Modern AU, school festival, so much fluff gah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo
Summary: Modern AU!Senku is forced to participate in the school festival, interfering with his science projects. But with signs and silent gestures from [ f/n ], it was finally time to put his theory up for a test.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Series: Brought Together by Stone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601845
Kudos: 117





	Cotton Candy Machine

Despite spending the majority of his time in the science lab with the Chemistry club, his school was just like any ordinary school. And that includes _school events_. And to be specific; his class _had_ to participate in the school festival that is dated to be held within the end of the month of April. 

Senku sighs heavily as he slowly puts the cotton candy machine together with a few of his other classmates, a deep frown on his face. His classmates only laugh nervously as they placed the parts on the table while another person helped him assemble it. 

“I don’t think it would be that bad, Ishigami-kun. The festival is only going to last for a couple of days.”

“You know what I could be doing within those couple of days? I could’ve had time to finish my robot prototype! Ugh..curse these screwed up education systems..”

Senku curses as he locks the last part in place, the scowl deepening as his classmates softly applaud at the finished product. Taiju heaves over and places a large box of ingredients right by Senku’s table. He looks at his childhood friend with a bright smile, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Cheer up, Senku! At least our class isn’t doing something that requires a ton of effort right? Compared to [ f/n ]-chan’s class, they’re going to be putting on a play! From the sound of it, they seem to be really passionate about it!”

Taiju says as he averts his gaze out the window, the said girl’s class standing outside. A few people were holding what seems to be a script in their hands, speaking amongst each other as someone was waving their hands. Senku and the others peer outside the window, the white haired male looking towards [ f/n ]’s direction as he watches her laugh with her classmates. He feels his gaze softened a bit, almost allowing himself to smile just from witnessing the small action. But unfortunately, Senku wasn’t the only one who looked at the familiar [ h/c ] haired girl. 

“[ l/n ]-san sure is beautiful when she smiles, right?”

“Yeah, not only is she beautiful but she’s so talented! I wouldn’t be surprised if she got the lead role.”

Senku side glanced towards his classmates as his lips form a pout, his brows furrowing together as they all agreed and started talking amongst themselves. But as he turns his gaze back out the window, his red eyes were immediately caught from [ e/c ] colored eyes. Senku slightly stiffened from the sudden eye contact, [ f/n ] sending him a smile his way before waving her hand slightly. He stared at her as his cheeks felt a bit warm, about to raise his own hand to wave back his own greeting but it was interrupted when his classmates started to wave back eagerly. [ f/n ] blinks in surprise, before laughing and waving back at the group before she was called back to her own group. 

“[ l/n ]’s so beautiful, isn’t she?? Hey, Ishigami-kun! You grew up with her, didn’t you? What was she like?”

The male that they called out looked at them with a raised brow before he left from his spot, reaching over to grab the machine they had finished building. Their eyes were on him as they waited for his answer, watching him look back at the small admiring posse before he sends them a smirk.

“She’s a total nerd who never left the library. That’s what she was like growing up.”

“Are you serious? That can’t be true!”

“Don’t doubt me, fellas. I don’t lie.” Senku reasons as he shrugs his shoulders before leaving to place the machine in front of the classroom. The class rep thanks him before she speaks with the other members, another male taking the machine to take it out of the classroom. As Senku goes back to his own desk, he looks at his things before taking a seat and going back to theorizing in his notebook. 

A couple of days go by as every class was prepping for the fated weekend for the school festival. It was getting more hectic each day and it was irritating Senku that he hasn’t gotten the chance to work on any projects ever since this event started. The bell rang, signifying that their last class has finally ended and it was time to head home. Since it was the final day of prep, everything has been finalized and all that was left was to go home and prepare for the event tomorrow. Senku started to gather his things, putting his notes away as he hears his name being called from the door. He looks up to notice Taiju happily jumping and waving from the door, Yuzuriha also peeking inside the classroom. As he rose from his seat to meet up with them at the door, he looked up from his phone and notices a familiar [ h/c ] haired girl speaking with another student before she waves while saying her goodbyes. She looks back and makes eye contact with Senku, causing him to glance away for a moment before adjusting his bag.

“Since the festival is going to be tomorrow, I don’t think we’ll have time to hang out until then! Let’s all hang out tonight while we still can!”

“So you’re saying that all of you are just going to berate my house _again_.” Senku chimes in as he starts leading the way towards the shoe lockers. Yuzuriha and [ f/n ] laugh as the [ h/c ] haired girl takes a step forward so that she was walking beside him. 

“I’m sure Byakuya-san doesn’t mind, right? He loves us.”

“I think he loves _you_. He doesn’t like it when Taiju all of a sudden shouts in the house since it disrupts his grading.”

“It’s not that loud! I’ll keep it down, I promise!”

A laugh erupts from the girls again as they leave for a quick moment to grab their own shoes. Yuzuriha follows [ f/n ] as they reach into their lockers, grabbing their shoes. Yuzuriha takes a peek at the other girl next to her, softly closing her locker as she watches [ f/n ] adjust her first shoe. 

“Do you think the plan is going to work, [ f/n ]-chan?” The said girl looks up from her task as she gives her a confused look. But after realizing what she meant, she gives her a smile before nodding eagerly and giving her a thumbs up.

“I’m sure of it! I don’t think Taiju will notice until you two are alone. You can do it!”

Yuzuriha slightly blushes at the idea as [ f/n ] continues to finish her task on putting on her shoes before placing her slippers back into her locker. Just as she was about to doubt herself, Taiju peers from the other side of the lockers and tilts his head to the side.

“Are you okay? What’s the hold up?”

“Co-Coming! Sorry about that..” Yuzuriha apologizes as her and [ f/n ] catch up to the duo waiting by the door. Once all four of them are together again, they all start heading towards the entrance gates, Yuzuriha giving [ f/n ] one more glance. She gives her another thumbs up, sending a wink her way and a smile as well. The nervous girl only inhales and exhales before looking up at Taiju and calling out to him. The male looks down at her with a smile, confused to why she called him.

“U-Umm..I don’t think I’ll be able to hang out so I’m going to head back home..Tai-Taiju-kun, would you mind walking me to the station..?”

“O-Oh! Ye-Yeah!! I can wa-walk you!! So-Sorry Senku, [ f-f/n ]! I’ll see you guys a-at the festival tomorrow!”

Taiju was a blushing mess as he scoots over to Yuzuriha’s side, giving them a wave before the girl gives [ f/n ] a shy glance. Making eye contact with her, [ f/n ] winks before giving her a thumbs up and a wave in her direction. Taiju and Yuzuriha soon start walking the opposite direction, leaving [ f/n ] with Senku. She looks up at him, noticing that he shifted from his spot and looks away from her, [ f/n ] giving him a small and shy smile. 

“Do you still want to hang out..?”

“If you’re busy..I don’t mind walking you home..”

“Hmm..my house is pretty boring. I like your house better so let’s go!” Senku only sighs as he watches the [ h/c ] walking ahead, a smirk on his lips as he catches up to her.

“You only want to come over for the free snacks.”

“Oops, was I too obvious?~” [ f/n ] laughs as folded her hands behind her back, adjusting her pace to match with his as they continued to head to his house. On the way there, [ f/n ] decided to make a small pit stop and grab some food at the fast food restaurant nearby to share with Senku’s dad when they get there. Senku insisted that his dad didn’t need anything but ended up watching her order three meals for all of them instead. Sighing at her stubbornness, Senku waited for her by sitting on a nearby table. He watches her interact with the employee, smiling along with them as she nodded as a response. She handed her the money and accepted the change, Senku resting his chin on his hand throughout the interaction. He smiles as she puts her wallet away and looks around for him, her ears perking when he called out her name. Once finding him, she smiles and takes a seat in front of him and places her school bag on the chair beside her. 

“Once we get to your place, would you mind helping me out with my part for the play? I just need someone to recite the other part.”

“And what’s in it for me?” Senku asks with his brow raised.

“Hey, I already bought you some fast food! That has to be enough!”

Senku gives her a smug look in response, a deep frown on his brow as he shakes his head while crossing his arms over his chest. [ f/n ] started to give him puppy eyes to see if he would give in, but that only resulted in responding with a look of disgust. With a final stretch, she sighed with defeat and lets her head hang with disappointment. 

“Fine..I’ll be your guinea pig for your future experiments for a whole month..”

“A month plus your chicken nuggets then it's a deal.” [ f/n ] gasped as she placed her hand over her chest, forcing tears to form in her eyes as she did her best to glare at Senku.

“N-Not my nuggets!!”

“Oh?~ Do I hear, _two months?_ ~”

“Fi-Fine, fine! You can have them! But you seriously owe me some tomorrow..” She grumbled with a pout as she stood from her chair when her number was called. Senku followed her as he carried the larger bag, walking out with her towards his house. They continued to talk about their day, [ f/n ] peering down at the bag of food and already eating some of the fries. Senku commented about it before she stuck out her tongue playfully before approaching Senku’s front door. The white haired male pulls out his house keys, fumbling with them for a moment before inserting the key and opening the door for [ f/n ] to enter first. 

“I’m home, old man.”

There was a lazy response coming from the living room, [ f/n ] taking off her shoes and entering the home. Senku follows her, a brought smile on her face when she calls out to Byakuya that she was also there.

“Hi Byakuya-san! I bought some food!”

“AHH [ F/N ]-CHAANN!! YOU’RE AN ANGEL!!~”

Byakuya practically jumps from the couch and opens his arms to hug her but she had already stepped forward and missed her, the older man wrapping his arms around his son. Senku looks at him with disgust as he does his best to pry him off, making [ f/n ] laugh from his embarrassment. After successfully doing so, they all gathered together in the living room and started to distribute the food amongst everybody. They all enjoyed the food together, Byakuya going off and telling more stories to [ f/n ]. But as much as she wanted to continue listening to his stories, both [ f/n ] and Senku excused themselves once they were finished with their meals. Byakuya popped another french fry into his mouth, nodding with understanding and finishing up his tea.

“Thanks again for the dinner, [ f/n ]-chan. I’ll make sure to take you out to this nice ramen place that Senku and I always go to!”

“Okay, I’ll keep your word on that Byakuya-san.” She laughed as she excused herself, looking at the white haired male who left ahead of her. She gathered her things and followed Senku up the stairs, the male opening his door to his bedroom and almost making a beeline towards his desk chair. Senku groans as [ f/n ] closes the door, looking at her friend as he lets his head hang back and staring at his ceiling. 

“Come on, Senku! You said you’d help me!”

“Ahh..my stomach is so full..I think I’m gonna fall into a food coma. Sorry [ f/n ], can’t help you.”

[ f/n ] walks over and hovers her face on top of his, making Senku opened his eyes once the light started to fade a bit. Upon the closeness and how he could see [ f/n ] pout, he couldn’t stop the blush starting to form on his cheeks. Senku blinks as he moves his arms to cover his blush, the [ h/c ] haired girl still pouting as she placed her hands on her hips.

“I’m only asking for this favor once! At least do me a solid here, Senku!”

“Fine, fine! Just back up real quick!”

Senku mumbles into his arms as he sits up, facing away from the girl as he tried his best to keep himself composed. Seeing that she won the argument, she smiled with triumph as she walked over to her school bag and pulled out her script. She dug further within her bag and pulled out a copy of the script, standing to her full height and walking over to hand the script to Senku. After calming down, he turns around once he felt a tap on his arm. He looks at her for a brief moment before taking the script from her hands and looking down at the title.

“Your class is doing ‘ _Cinderella’_?”

“Yeah, it was either this or _‘Hercules’._ It was a fair poll but in the end, it turned out to be another romance play.”

[ f/n ] replied as she looked around Senku’s room and approached his closet. He was calling out to her and watched her pull out a clean shirt and placing it on top of her head. Once she turned around and placed her hands on her hips, Senku gave her a deadpan look. 

“Did you really have to grab one of my clothes?”

“I gotta improvise on props! Okay, the last time I stopped was on page 13. Could you play the prince?”

Senku waves at her as he flips to the page, skimming down the contents as [ f/n ] placed her script down to move the table to the side. She could hear him groan from his seat, making her look over towards his direction. 

“I have to stand up and _dance_? [ f/n ] you said only reciting it, didn’t you?”

“It would be that bad, I promise! Come on, please?”

Senku frowns before standing from his seat while looking back down at the script again. He takes a couple steps forward, meeting her in the middle as she closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. She takes one last glance of her script before placing it down and holding her hands up in the waltz dance form. Senku does the same as he gently placed his script next to hers and takes a hold of her hand while the other placed on her waist. They started to dance, taking small steps from side to side with a bit of a sway. Senku inhales before starting his line. 

“Are you sure we haven’t met before?” Senku started with the most monotone voice he could muster. [ f/n ] immediately lost her composure and nearly choked on her spit, laughing at the tone. She had to stop dancing in order to bring back her focus and composure again.

“Come on, be serious!! I gotta get this scene down by Thursday or else I’m gonna be screwed!”

“Fine, fine..”

After finally composing themselves again, they continued to dance. Senku inhales and exhales softly before looking down at her, restarting his line. 

“Are you sure we haven’t met before?”

“I’m sure we haven’t, your highness. I think you’re mistaking me for someone else..?”

[ f/n ] smiles as she starts to hum the tune of the song, still swaying back and forth from their spot. Senku took the chance to slightly reach over to grab his script and look at the contents again before looking at the [ h/c ] haired girl. 

“How far are we going with this rehearsal?”

“Just onto the next page.” She replies and continues to hum. She started to recite her own part, Senku still facing her while he was looking down at the script. But once he turned the page, he blinks before a blush covers his cheeks and making him look at the person in front of him. Still preoccupied, he looks down at the script once more before he sighed and rubbed his temple. 

“And who’s playing the prince..?”

“Shishio-kun, why?”

“Nothing..continue what your doing, my part is coming up anyways.” [ f/n ] looks at him, giving him a small smile and a nod to his statement. She starts to close off her little song number as Senku walks up to her, [ f/n ] slightly twirling in her spot before looking up at him with a smile. She had her phone in her hands for the time being, chiming a bell sound effect to indicate the clock tower. 

“I must go!”

“Wait, you can't leave now! I was just starting to get to know you..”

“I’m sorry, but I really must go!”

As [ f/n ] turned her back on him, Senku reaches forward and grabs a hold of her wrist to pull her back. But as she was about to recite her next line, Senku had tugged her further than intended and almost collided with his chest. She squeaks from surprise as she looks up at him, his hands reaching out to rest on her waist and to keep her in place. The surprise was still there as Senku gazed at her, his cheeks obviously starting to fluster from his suddenly bold move. He was starting to lean a bit closer, his gaze shifting from her eyes to her lips. 

“Stay here..”

“Se-Senku..?” [ f/n ] whispered as he loomed over, his gaze almost locked on her lips. Seeing that he was moving closer, she blushed even more and closed her eyes shut. He gave her one more glance before nervously taking the step forward and pressing his lips against hers. Once feeling her lips, he quickly pulls away and awkwardly looks away and places the script to the side. 

“Al-Alright, I helped you with your part. That should be good, right?”

He turns away from her as he rubs the back of his neck, his other hand covering his mouth in hopes to cover his blush. Since he was turned away, he couldn’t witness the [ h/c ] placing her fingers on top of her lips and moving to cover her face with his shirt. It was uncomfortably silent and it was starting to become a bit awkward for Senku since it’s possible he just ruined their friendship. He closes his eyes and turns his body to face her again, his hands still in the same position. 

“Li-Listen, [ f/n ] — I’m so-sorry if I—“

“U-Umm..Se-Senku..”

He opens his eyes to gaze at her, finally noticing the embarrassed state she was in while hiding within the shirt she borrowed. She wasn’t able to look towards his general direction but he could obviously see her face was red with embarrassment. She would glance at him here and there, but her hands were clenched against the shirt that it looked like she was peeking behind it. 

“I-I..still do-don’t understand..the last pa-part..could..you help me wi-with that..?”

Senku continued to observe her as she did her best to keep her blush down. But despite what she did, she couldn’t hide it completely. From this, Senku’s own blush blossomed again as he couldn’t help but laugh about the current situation. Hearing the familiar laughter, [ f/n ] looked up at him and watched his shoulders shake with amusement. She started to pout, tears forming in her eyes as she turned away from him and bury herself into the shirt. 

“I-If you thought it wa-was stupid the-then you could’ve said no! Yo-You don’t have to laugh!!”

“Tha-That’s not it..” Senku replied in between laughs. He started to calm down now, looking up from his hand and catching her gaze. She stiffened on the spot once they locked eye contact, watching him straighten his posture and make his way over. He stood in front of her, looking away for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck and looking at her once more. 

“Just the last part right..? I-I’m not the best so..you better get it right after..”

[ f/n ] blinked as she looks down at her feet, a shy smile forming on her lips as she nods her head in agreement. Senku looked at her as he took one step closer, reaching out to move the shirt aside to reveal her face. She looks up from his gentle touch, her blush visible and noticeable as he finally got a good look at her cheeks. He places his hand on her cheek as she stares into his ruby eyes, leaning into his touch with a shy smile. His gaze softened as he leans closer, watching her close her eyes and anticipate the awaiting contact. Taking the leap, Senku closed his own eyes and gently pressed his own lips on top of hers, appreciating the softness against his own. He pulls away for a second, catching the moment when [ f/n ] started to open her own eyes. Her eyes were gleaming with a [ e/c ] colored light, her blush almost just as bright. 

“Well..? Did you understand it that time..?” Senku asked under his breath, a bit of huskiness which caused [ f/n ]’s blush to darken. She looks in all directions, using her hand to tap her chin. She hums before looking up at Senku, a smile on her face as she takes a step closer. 

“Nope..I don’t seem to quite grasp the concept. Can you show me again..?” 

Noticing the mischievous glint in her eye, Senku couldn’t help but smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and against his chest. 

“I guess it can’t be helped. Take notes, [ f/n ]. It’s a pretty difficult concept so pay close attention okay..?”

“Alright, please teach me..”

[ f/n ] laughs as she lets her hands rest on his chest as Senku leans forward and captures her lips, her hand reaching to rest against the base of his neck as she compiled into his kiss. Senku smiles against her lips as he chuckles from the adorable nature, giving her waist a squeeze before granting her another kiss.


End file.
